Camp Time
by Relena Carter
Summary: This is going to be a good story! What if Relena came back in time for camping in a rich girls' life. I think no one has used this idea. It's sooo cool!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

This idea has been in my mind ever since June when I first started watching Gundam Wing. This story is very AU, This is a prologue and please review and tell if you think I should continue it. Thanks. Relena Carter  
  
Kayla Haywood-Lives in the year 2000, in St. Louis Missouri(Not really, but I just gave my name!)  
Age:14 Sex:Female. Blond hair, Blue eyes 5'6. Has many friends named Shawna, Christine, Amy , Amber, Jeanette, Jessica, Mary, Rachel, Rebecca, Marie, Megan, Michelle, Jessie, Ryan, Jack, Trent, Andy, Scott, Chris, Jonathan, Dean, Devin, Nick, Brian, Howie, Kevin, Aj, Alex, James. Sheesh that's only half of them. Go figure, must be very popular.  
  
Relena PeaceCraft- Lives in the year 198- Sanc Kingdom Europe(Dont' really know where the Sanc Kingdom is!) Age:17 years old. Sex: Female. Looks like: Blond hair Blue eyes. 5'7  
Princess of the Sanc Kingdom.  
I think you all know about her.  
  
Any ways, here's the prologue:  
  
"Kayla Haywood!! Pay attention! As for you Ryan, quit passing notes. This is Math not Social Time!!"  
'Gosh, could Miss Memero needs a man bad!!' Kayla flipped open her Math book and the lesson got boring again.   
*RING****  
'Finally the stupid bell! Oh well! It's Friday! This weekend, my friends' and I are going on a camping trip.'  
"Yo Kayla! Wait up!" Kayla's friend, Jessie ran up to her, the whole gang was behind her.   
Jessie was a tall girl, Brown hair with blond highlights, Brown eyes.   
"I can't wait till tonight. Camping coed without parents!! Gosh Girl! Your good!" Amy said.  
"No, she's spoiled! I mean all she had to do was give her dad those baby blue eyes of hers and he melted in her hands. Believe me, I was there!" Kayla's best friend Jeanette said.  
"Hold on everyone! My dad's here. Gotta go see ya tonight!" Kayla said while running off.  
"Hey daddy! What's up?" She said while slamming the car door and waving to all her friends.  
"Kayla, Professor has made you a present, It's al ready at the camp sight, oh and here's your invitation you wanted to look at for you 1 week camp out. Mrs. Kimby made it. Oh and Let's head to the mall, I am taking you on a shopping Spree!"  
Kayla's dad handed her the invitation: Here's what is looked like:  
Your invited to a Birthday Camp For Kayla Haywood!!  
Who: Kayla  
Where: The Haywood's private Land, located off of 26th thru 45th Hay's Street  
When: Friday, September 8th, 2000.  
Dont' worry about school, It's canceled for only those invited.  
Bring: Clothes, Necessities, Present for Kayla, Hair stuff, Make up, CD's. And be ready to stay up all Week!  
This is Coed, Don't worry, All the girls and guys are under oath. Food is not a problem, there will be phones, and many swimming pools, lakes, and tennis, etc., there.  
Notify Mr. Haywood at 314-2480 before Thursday.  
Kayla closed the invitation and settled back, This was going to be the best birthday party ever!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Relena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(finally)  
  
"Miss Relena, The next meeting is tomorrow you have the rest of the after noon off.  
Relena sighed stood up and left the room with Heero close behind her.  
"Heero, I wish that you wouldn't follow me, I am just going to the professor lab.   
"Hnn" Heero replied. But still followed her out to the gardens.  
'This outta give him laughs. Relena broke out into a run and Heero was right behind her. He jumped on her and they went rolling in the grass. Relena burst out laughing. She turned and looked at Heero, who was smiling.  
"You have a cute smile." Relena said, but covered her mouth were her hands.  
Heero stood up and helped Relena up. They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
That's almost the end of the prologue. Yes, I am going to explain what I am going to do. If you do have questions email me at KMHaywood@aol.com  
Any ways. What I am going to have happen is Kayla goes to her professor and it's a time machine and Relena gets one too. All the sudden Kayla gets sent forward to where Relena is. They meet, and Relena wishes she could have a vacation but can't because she's busy. Kayla says Relena and Kayla look alike so Relena can go back and pretend to be her. And have a vacation, While Kayla stays and takes over.  
Uhoh, Relena camping, and with a bunch of 14/15 year olds. Even with Kayla's boyfriend Ryan?  
Kayla, a 14 year old going back with Heero?   
Tell me what you think? Do you want to learn what happens with Relena and Camping in a log cabin? Kayla with Heero and the pacifist meetings? Tell me in the review sections.  
Don't forget email me at KMHaywood@aol.com if you have any questions. Thanks. Relena Carter  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

** Finally ! A story!!! Yes!!!!! THis is Ch.1 of "Camp time" As usually I don't own Gundam Wing, If I did Relena and woulda kissed at the end of the series.**  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Relena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(finally)  
  
"Miss Relena, The next meeting is tomorrow you have the rest of the after noon off."  
Relena sighed stood up and left the room with Heero close behind her.  
"Heero, I wish that you wouldn't follow me, I am just going to the professor lab.   
"Hnn" Heero replied. But still followed her out to the gardens.  
'This outta give him laughs. Relena broke out into a run and Heero was right behind her. He jumped on her and they went rolling in the grass. Relena burst out laughing. She turned and looked at Heero, who was smiling.  
"You have a cute smile." Relena said, but covered her mouth were her hands.  
Heero stood up and helped Relena up. They walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**Kay**la's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hello Professor!" Kayla said while running into the lab.  
"Kayla, Good your here! I would like to send you someplace. Will you go?" He asked her.  
"Uh, sure." She replied, She climbed into a machine and sat down.   
FIrst the machine started shaking than she was knocked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Relena's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
"EUREKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Relena heard a voice yell.  
Heero pulled out his gun and lead Relena to the office. There they both saw the professor with a girl who looked exactly like Relena but around 14 years old.   
"Professor!" Relena cried while running over to the table, "What did you do to her, She looks exactly like me."  
"She isn't you! This is my machine. It's a time machine. I created it to send someone back and see what's going on and I pushed a button and here this young lady came. I don't know what happened but when she wakes up I am going to ask her questions of the sort."  
"Here let me wake her." Heero said.  
Heero walked up to her and shook her, The girl stirred and opened her eyes, and sat up and kicked Heero in the chest.   
"What do you want?!" She asked. Relena burst out laughing.   
"WHAT!" the girl asked.   
"You just kicked a man, I never knew anyone could kick!!!!" Relena calmed down.  
"Sorry, My name is Kayla Haywood. What am I doing here?"  
"Well," The professor started," I conducted an experement and you came from back in time. Can I ask you questions?"   
"Well I guess."  
"Name" he asked  
"Kayla Haywood"  
"Sex"  
"WHAT! YOU KNOW WHAT I AM!!!!!!!!!!! Duh! Female."  
"Sorry, i'm just reading the paper. How old are you?"  
"14 years old. I am supposed to turn 15 tomarrow."  
"Professor, May I speak with her?" Relena asked  
"Sure." He said and left.  
Relena looked at Heero who was glaring at Kayla, who glared back.  
"Alone."  
"Fine!" Heero stated and walked out while shutting the door.  
"Sheesh! What's his problem?" Kayla asked.  
Relena told her everything that has happend to her and all about the gundam pilots.  
"I only wish I could get a vacation away from the work." Relena said while finishing.  
"Wait a sec, Stand up!" Kayla commanded.  
Relena stood up next to Kayla.  
"Perfect!" Kayla exclaimed.  
"**What?" Relena asked.  
" Can you really be that dense?" Kayla asked while sighing,"You and me trade spots, you go where I am supposed to be and I will stay here, Don't worry they won't tell us apart. We are almost the same hieghth. You get the vacation and I'll just be peachy keen here. Okay?"  
"Maybe. I don't know."  
"Don't worry I won't kill your loverboy."  
"I do not Love him!!"  
"Yeah right, Your as transparent as day! You love him. I won't hit on him. I have my own boyfriend. Here I will write a note to my friend Amber and tell who you are and she'll show you who every one is. My boyfriend, blah blah."  
Relena gave her a piece of paper and Kayla wrote a note to Amber.  
"Let's switch clothes now." Relena said. They both changed and Relena aka Kayla climbed on the board.  
"Okay," Kayla/Relena said.  
"Let's leave." Professor said.  
  
**There's a chapter, I need lotsa reviews! Check out my other story, "Glenn's heart!" Bye Relena Carter


End file.
